The present invention relates to integrated circuit production. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for testing and packaging of integrated MEMS circuits having CMOS and MEMS devices.
The inventors have discovered that when the integrated MEMS devices are equal to or smaller than about 1.6 mm×1.6 mm, such 1.1 mm×1.1 mm, or the like, handing of them using conventional methods is difficult and can be damaging to the parts. For instance, the inventors have discovered that electrostatic forces make it difficult to separate, properly orient, and package MEMS devices at such small scales. Further, the inventors have discovered that pick and place machines, air puffs and sorting units can impart high forces upon the devices and physically damage the MEMS devices at such scales.
What is desired are improved methods and apparatus for handling MEMS with reduced drawbacks.